


so long as you can feel it all

by gamegrls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Past Child Abuse, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Prank Wars, References to real people, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, currently just a short drabble but i am slowly working on more, i have no excuse i'm sorry, i might add more characters, lots of swearing, not sure if there will be any pairings, this is just who i know will be involved at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrls/pseuds/gamegrls
Summary: The Avengers, travel team for S.H.I.E.L.D. City Smashers, back-to-back WFTDA world champions, work through their home season and train to defend the Hydra once again. AKA the MCU roller derby AU that literally nobody asked for.





	1. so long as all your doors are flung wide

**Author's Note:**

> fic and first chapter titles from 'level up' by vienna teng. Natasha is vaguely based on a friend of mine and Bonnie Thunders, and she skates on Bont Vaypors which can be found here: http://www.bont.com/quad/products/vaypor-carbon/index.html  
> The Avengers are veeeeery loosely based on Rose City Rollers' Wheels of Justice (who I love). Please please tell me if I'm not explaining something about derby that I should be, because I forget sometimes that not everyone knows some of these things and I guarantee I will fuck this up somehow lol there will be some references to real people and teams because I'm not creative enough or clever enough to turn all of Marvel into derby world
> 
> I would like to note that I actually have minimal knowledge of the comics and I barely have any of the movies, I just googled a bunch of shit for this :~) I took a lot of creative liberty with characterization and by creative liberty I mean I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm fucking everything up pretty badly lmao I am so sorry. If you want to see any pairings lmk, I don't have plans for any yet but that may change! I have literally no idea where I'm going with this tbh this is my first real fic that isn't just a quick drabble and my first on this site please be somewhat gentle

Four short blasts echoed throughout the rink, signalling the end of the bout, but Nat is far too tired to really appreciate their win just yet. With a sigh and not a small amount of good-natured grumbling she headed back to the bench, stuffing her mouthguard into her bra, and amidst everyone crowded around and others sent out for the last jam who were doing the same thing as her, found her water and grabbed it before joining the rest of her teammates gathered around their coaches.

“Great game, ladies, let’s bring it in,” she heard and rushed to shove an arm into the circle. 

“All right, ‘thank you SUES, thank you officials’ on three; one, two, three-” Val starts and they finish.

“Thank you SUES, thank you officials!” they all yell, before breaking off into the chaotic yelling of victory. She turned to Val and grinned at her, the flush of victory high on her cheeks, and sprawled onto the bench behind her. Even if it wasn’t a travel team victory, a win was still a win, and these were the ladies she got to play with during their home season. The Lady Liberators held a special place in her heart alongside the Avengers and it was always good to get extra bout time in between now and playoffs. Nat absentmindedly took a swig from her water bottle. In a way she missed only skating with one team, but she wouldn’t trade what she has now for the world.

A pen bounced off her face shield and she heard distinctly Tony-like cackling from the announcer's booth.

(… Even if she is extremely tempted from time to time.)

* * *

  


Back in their locker room she threw herself down next to her gear bag and tugged off her helmet, and her wrist guards, then grabbed her phone with a sigh. Snapping a quick picture of the final score, she posted it to their facebook group and to the team’s page, adding a quick thank-you message. With that taken care of, Nat tugged off her elbow pads and unstrapped the lace covers on her skates so she could untie them, followed by the lower straps, and pulled off her skates entirely. She shoved her helmet top-down into the bottom of her gear bag and tossed her elbow pads and wrist guards in after it, before fishing out the case for her mouthguard out of an outside pocket and sticking it in its case with a mental note to finally clean the damn thing. With a groan she pulled off her knee pads and added them to the mess in her bag, along with her even more disgusting gaskets. She was gonna have to wash them all in the morning, but for now, it could all stew in her bag.

Everyone else had piled into their little corner to take their gear off and chat by the time she was done, so she sat there for a little longer instead of heading straight to the afterparty, slowly gathering all her things. She pulled on her boots as she found them, and her track jacket, but stopped there, content to let the chatter surround her for now as she unbraided her hair and generally unwound. 

“Great job tonight, ladies!” she called over the noise as she gathered the rest of her things. A vague chorus of cheers and congratulations were thrown back in response but for now everyone was too tired for any kind of real articulation. Gear bag in hand, Nat stepped carefully around strewn skates and gear and tired girls and waved a lazy goodbye.

“See you all at the afterparty!”


	2. it must be so lonely knowing what you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> afterparty and then bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is from campus by bastille

In an effort to make him move over for her Nat kicked Tony firmly in the ankle and hip-checked his shoulder to make him fall over onto Steve, who he was talking to. He squawked in protest and she stuck her tongue out at him in return as she threw herself down next to him on the bench seat of the table they’d taken over, avoiding his flailing limbs.

“Nat how could you, I thought we were friends,” he pouted dramatically, leaning heavily against her once he’d sat back up. Laughing, she shoved him off of her and patted his cheek gently.

“We are friends, puppy,” she said, “you’re still breathing, aren’t you?”

“I can never tell if you’re joking or not. Are you joking? I don’t think you are, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve killed before oh god Steve help, she’s  _ looking at me _ ,” Tony muttered, “She  _ scares me _ ,” he stage-whispered at Steve who, bless him, was able to keep a straight face while she made crazy eyes at Tony.

“If she scares you, maybe you shouldn’t antagonize her? Just a thought,” he replied, and she could hear the strain of not laughing in his voice.

“You would think it was that easy, and yet- oh geez you’re close,” Tony said loudly as he turned to find her face alarmingly close to his “Hi, hello, Natalie, please tell me you’re fucking with me, I’m too pretty to die,” he said nervously. She finally broke into an easy grin and slung an arm around his shoulders to pull him in and ruffle his hair.

“Of course I’m fucking with you, Tones, when am I not?”

“That is a very fair point, my lovely and terrifying friend. I think I would just immediately die from the sheer force of your wrath if you were ever actually that mad at me,”

“You are weak and will not survive the winter,” Nat said primly, arm still around him.

He made a face at her and wriggled out from her hold. Steve smiled warmly over at her, eyes crinkling, as she stole a sip of Tony’s drink. Ignoring his yelp of protest, she stole his menu and absently looked through it. Her phone buzzed on the table beside her with a new text from Clint. She swiped it open and sent him the thumbs-up emoji as a response to his latest picture of their dog, locked it once more, set it back down, and leaned against the table to join the conversation at her end of the table. 

“... from now I’m gonna give birth to a beautiful baby toe stop!”

“What in the fuck?” she said loudly, “Clearly I came in at the wrong part of this conversation,”

“Oh, I got skate-raped tonight, so I was talking about that and how now I’m probably pregnant with its child given the amount of skate to vagina contact I unwillingly received,” Jan chirped brightly from across the table as Trish and Val helplessly cackled at the look on Nat’s face.

Recovering from her shock, Nat retorted “If you don’t name me godmother to your toe stop child I’m going to be very upset and I will probably cry.”

“Natalie I have never even seen you cry, don’t lie to me,” Val snorted. Nat flipped her off, making her dissolve into giggles again. She shot her a glare, and stole some of her fries, which promptly shut her up.

“Rude,” she mumbled, subsiding. Nat smiled innocently at her.

* * *

 

It was nearly 11 by the time Nat got back to [her apartment](http://www.familyhomeplans.com/plan_details.cfm?PlanNumber=65710) to find her roommate asleep on the counter, and Lucky laying on the kitchen floor with an empty pizza box, chewing it happily. She kicked off her boots and shrugged out of her jacket, pulling her phone and keys out of the pockets and tossing the keys onto the bench they had set up in the entryway, and sticking her phone in the pocket of her sweatpants.

“Clinton Francis Barton! Wake the hell up!” She said loudly, turning the lights on and punching him in the thigh, ignoring the half-hearted grab he made for her wrist. 

“Piss off, Nat,” he said, muffled.

“Clint, Lucky is eating a pizza box. This is entirely your fault and you will be cleaning it up, you bastard,” she said cheerfully. “Wakey wakey!”

He shot up, swearing, and promptly fell off the counter with a yelp. She snorted. Scrambling over to their dog, he pulled at the pizza box in his mouth. Lucky, deciding this was now a game of tug-of-war, simply dug his feet in and refused to let go of the box. After a few seconds, the cardboard, soggy from Lucky’s valiant attempt to eat it, gave out and Clint fell hard on his ass with an impressive string of curses. Taking it as his cue, Lucky dropper the sad remains of the pizza box and licked him solidly on the mouth.

“Aw, Lucky, no! Blech, I give up. Keep it, you weirdo,” Clint sputtered, wiping his face with the bottom of his shirt. While his shirt was up, Nat poked him firmly in the stomach and smiled brilliantly when he glared at her. He flipped her off, stood up, and started gathering up pieces of wet cardboard from the floor, looking annoyed. 

“Stop letting Lucky eat so much pizza, doofus,” she called over her shoulder as she headed over to their little laundry room, pulling off her jersey. Clint said something indistinctly back to her, but she ignored him in favor of getting her sweaty bout clothes off. She kept the sweatpants she was wearing (which she had stolen from Clint ages ago and he had yet to really notice) out of the washing machine, since she had practice the next day and would be wearing them again, so there was really no point in washing them tonight. She started the washer on autopilot, yawning hugely, before grabbing the sweatpants and padding through their bedroom to the bathroom. Clint wolf-whistled at her from his bed, but she just flipped him off. She showered quickly, not bothering to wash her hair, opting instead to rinse some of the sweat out. Mostly clean, she stepped out and toweled off, wrapped the towel around herself, and tiredly walked back into their bedroom. 

Dropping her towel she pulled on clean underwear and an oversized t-shirt from the haphazard pile on top of Clint’s dresser. He was already laying on his bed in his boxers reading a book on the history of archery, and he waggled his eyebrows over at her suggestively. She rolled her eyes and threw her towel at him. Flopping down onto her bed, she pulled her phone out of the sweatpants she had thrown there and tossing them onto the floor. Checking facebook, she wriggled under the duvet and grabbed the cord for her phone from the floor and plugged it in. Sufficiently snuggled into her bed, she scrolled through the initial dump of post-bout pictures in their facebook group and liked them. Stifling a yawn, she put on her bedtime playlist and turned down the volume until it was just quiet background noise, mumbled a sleepy goodnight to Clint, and closed her eyes with a smile. Bout days were always crazy, but they always left her happy and tired in the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bucky lives in the other bedroom of their apartment but he is busy herding a drunk steve back to his apartment to make sure he doesn't start a fight and die and also to make sure he goes the fuck to sleep when he gets there

**Author's Note:**

> shoot me an ask at my tumblr, gamegrls, if you have any questions or comments or if you want to see shitty little doodles based on this fic :)


End file.
